trapped in forks high school
by Emmett-cullen-you-are-my-life
Summary: what happens when the whole school has to stay over night at the school as they are snowed in. also Esme takes the cullen's and bella to new york gess who they meet. post eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set post eclipse. Find out what happens when the Cullen's and the rest of the school get snowed in and have to stay overnight. Esme then takes the Cullen's and Bella to New York gess who they bump intol. **

As me and Edward entered last period it started to snow. I can't believe that it was snowing Alice had told me it would but I can't believe that it actually did and she had given me and Edward a suite case to put in are lockers and told us not to open them. She also gave Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie one and brought one for herself I wonder why.

We had English next we were watching Rome and Juliet. We talked all the way through as the teacher fell asleep as it started. We talked about the wedding no one knew yet but no one dared listen to our conversations as they were scared that ether Edward, Emmett or jasper were going to beat them up if they did.

We talked about the arrangements for the wedding. I looked down at my charm bracelet the small charm to represent are engagement as if I wore a ring everyone would know and they would ask and I only want them to know when they get the invites that Alice will hand out at the end of term. It was hanging next to the wooden wolf Jacob gave me before the fight with Victoria. It reminded me of the time after my 18th birthday when Edward left that he was there for me but it also slightly opens up the whole that was there for them long lonely months without my angle. I missed his strawberry blond hair, the smell of the Cullen's house, not having to cook so often as Esme cooked for me, Emmett always laughing, Rosalie's pure beauty, Alice's annoying me to let her give me a makeover, Carlisle advice on how to not to be so clumsy, jasper emotion control so things don't get out of control, but most of all Edward's soft tender lips on mine.

Half the way through the film I looked out the window all I could see was white I screamed in a whisper that i only thought i would hear but i forgot about vampire super hearing. Within two seconds Emmett and jasper were at the door. They were then over to me in another second. Emmet was then checking my top half down my top and everything the whole class was watching and jazz was checking my exposed fleshed and Edward was checking my bottom half. I was so embraced I was going red. Once they had finished they did the sensible thing and asked why you screamed.

"The reason I screamed is that we are snowed in."

"YAY YAY YAY YAY WE ARE SNOWED IN ONE BIG SLEP OVER ALL THE CULLENS TOGETHER FOR ONCE" shouted Emmett in the loudest human voice he can manage.

"But Carlisle and Esme aren't here so not all the Cullen's together."

"yes but you and ed haven't stayed the night at mine while we are all in for ages you are always out"

At that point Alice and Rosalie was next to Emmett and jasper I heard an awed gasp from the rest of the class I don't think they think that people could run that fast. They were exited they were jumping up and down I now know why that we had extra clothes.

"I have already rung Esme and Charlie, Charlie said that's fine but he wants u to go back to his first not straight to ours tomorrow which I said was fine and Esme said she is going to take us to new York tomorrow as she needs to get some bits and Carlisle on call and they said that Bella you can come. Charlie said that that's fine oh yer and I brought the karaoke machine that Esme bought me for Christmas." Alice said in the fastest voice that I can possible understand but I bet that the Cullen's under stood it perfectly.

After that convosation the whole class was looking at me and the Cullen's but then it registered that we had to stay at school or jasper changed the mood. (it might have been a mixture of both.) I was excited as Edward would be there and when he is around everything is good and my five best friends are there.

Then Edwards's soft lips touched mine as an announcement came over the speakers.

" I am sorry to say that we have been snowed in and no one can get out and no one can get in. We have rung all you parents and they have given you all permission to stay overnight we have pajarmas for u all unless you cowincerdentaly have them and when we can get out you can go in the morning thank you.

"Alice have you packed pjs for me I don't want to wear there's"

"Yes" Alice replied in an over exited little kid kind of voice.

The teacher then woke up with a muffled groan. I don't think he liked that fakted that he couldn't go home to his nice warm bed and his wife. Well I'm just glad I have half of that I have my soon to be husband. he gave me a warm tender but pashonate kiss, it was broken up with Em shouting.

"GET A ROOM"

"Well sorry I've never seen you and Rose kiss in public then"

"Were talking about you and Eddie boy not me and Rose"

**Dear readers**

**My name is Hannah and I am slightly obsessed with twilight I thought this was a good idea for a plot line but if you don't like it plz tell me and I will discontinue it. I hope you like it if you do review if you don't review ether way I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Lots if love**

**Emmett Cullen you are my life **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews I know there are not many but i appreciate them. **

**BPOV**

The bell then went. Everyone groaned at the aspect of having to stay in school all night but me and the rest of the Cullen's gave a shout of joy. We had some odd looks from people but Emmett gave them a low but serious growl and that made them stop.

Then a teacher that I think works in sience came round to hand out are pyjamas. They came to give us ours we did not tell us that are Sister Alice can see the future and saw this coming we just said that we were going on holiday and we had it ready as we left tonight night but are mum rang and said it was delayed till tomorrow because of the snow. she thought it was weird but left it as Emmett, Edward and jasper just growled at mike for looking like he wanted to date me (which he always did but)and I think she was slightly scared.

We were then all hurried into a class room that had 30 beds in. Edward pulled ours together. Everyone looked at us in shock. Haven't they seen people sleep together before? Well if they haven't they won't now as Edward wont strictly sleep. To make it better Alice pulled hers and jaspers beds together. Emmett did not want to miss out on anything in rose so he pulled there's together. Everyone was shocked you could hear the screech of the beds being pulled. Alice then pulled out three king size duvets that she must have had spicily mad as mine and Edwards had "Bella and Edward forever" it then had the manuscript of my lullaby that Edward wrote for me in the background. Alice's and Jaspers had "Alice and Jasper forever" and a picture of shoes and bags and designer brand names on and a big picture of Jaspers death book. Rosalie and Emmett's had "Rosalie and Emmett forever" a picture of a grizzly bear and a picture of Roses wedding dress tat she has hanging on her wall that she wears every time she gets re married to Emmett.

We then sat down. The boys decided that they would fake a human moment. Rose, me and Alice went to change into something else when Jessica came over to talk to me. Rose and Alice went on but I think they watched.

"Hi you ok." Jess asked in a board tone "what's with Emmett is he always he seems so hyper active, i never expected a Cullen to act like that"

"fine thanks and yes pretty much he is always like this it does get annoying Rose gets quite annoyed with him and he comes annoys me and Edward and then we send him out the house. He then goes to the hospital to tell Carlisle and he always thinks he will take pity on him but he never does."

"Well who would have thought a Cullen could be a goof ball. Any way what I rely came here to tell u that mike wants to speak to you but he dint want to come while the others are around he's scared one will rip his head off or something like there strong enough to do that they don't have supper strength."

"Yer Corse no one can rip some ones head off especially if they were called James they defiantly could not rip some ones head off."

"Yer that could never happen no one in the right mind could contemplate doing that and what was that about some gye called James."

"Don't worry it was just something that happened ages ago. Well I better go and see mike see what he wants"

That conversation struck a bit of a raw nerves. I was trying to forget three things that knowing Edward has brought which I don't regret but do want to forget. (1) The time after my 18th birthday (2)The first time I played base ball match and the events just after with James (3)about two months ago when the Cullen's me and the la push wolves had to fight Victoria.

As I walked over to mike I could see he had pulled his shirt so I could see his over sized belly even more. He also put on some sorts on which showed his extremely hairy legs. As I walked over he looked me up and down. I then realised that I had stayed at the Cullen's last night while Emmett and Jasper hunted and Alice had dressed me in a blue low cut blouse, a green mini skirt and a pair ao blue stiletto heels.

I was dreading actually talking to him what would he say and of course Edward would hear and he might actually rip his head off.

"hi mike" I said in a reluctant voice ready to shout for Edward at any moment.

"hi" he said in way which I think he was trying to be sexy but he wasn't very good.

I then sat down and he started touching me on my leg I was about to scream Edward when behind him was Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were behind him in the ready rip his head off jess was crying and Rose just coughed and as he turned round he jumped out of skin as Edward shouted

"YOU GET OFF MY GIRL FRIEND NOW OF EMMETT ME JASPER AND ALICE WILL RIP YOU HEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Dear readers**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I will post the next chapter when i get 3 more reviews. Hope you like it **

**Hannah (Emmett-Cullen-You-Are-My-Life Formally Edward-cullen-you-are-my-life) **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

**(Just before dinner)**

Mike was groaning in pain. His nose was broken and he had been winded badly. After he started to touch me up Jasper pushed him to the floor, Edward punched him on the nose and Emmett elbowed him in the stomach. The first aider had strapped his nose up and he had to wear a stomach strap.

We then heard a loud bell we knew this was dinner. We had to queue I was so, hungry as all the Cullen's had taken me to the mall and we/I forgot about lunch. We were given the usual slop from the canteen all the Cullen's have veggie meals now so if I want more I can. There was mushroom ravioli on the menu. I was glad as this was what I had eaten on my first meal at Bella Italia with Edward.

As we sat down I heard a Alice's phone go off. As she answered it Edward's face went black he almost looked scared. Alice was talking at 100 miles a hour so i knew she was talking to another vampire. She put the phone down within ten seconds of picking it up she looked exited to any one that dint know her well but i knew that face meant trouble. We all asked her who was it. She spoke in a low voice that any human couldn't possibly hear she obviously dint want me to know. Everyone then suddenly forgot about it and said nothing to me so i asked Edward. His face went whiter than usually but then he changed to his oh so UN convincing poker face and said in a very UN convincing voice

"Nothing's wrong hunny just Charlie cheeking on you and making sure Alice did pack everything"

I knew he was lying, not in his voice that was incredibly even voice but by the rest of the Cullen's and his complexion changing dramatically so i knew it was not my dad. I decided to drop it as they were defiantly worried and they needed to work out what to do without me butting in.

We started eating. Well i started eating and they pretended to eat. I finished mine in 25 minutes which is quick for me and then ate then ate rose's as well as Emmett, Edward, Alice and jasper had got in to a small food fight on are table. There was food every were Emmett was coved in mustard, jasper was coved in ketchup and Edward and Alice were covered in everything else. Me and rose just sat there but somehow food still got in are hair.

The food fight lasted rather a long time. When it finally finished we had to have a shower and change are clothes again. I hated this as this gave Alice an excuse to give me a makeover. By the time i had finished washing my hair Alice and Rose were dressed and looking as perfect as always. There was a chair there ready and all of Alice's makeup on the bench in front. I was dragged into the chair were Rose started in my hair and Alice did my makeup. I felt straighteners go through my hair, loads of make up on my face, and then Edward came in obviously at vampire speed so they did not see him coming into the girls bathroom, he had a very short tight looking dress. It was white with a blue elasticised waist. He slipped it on me i looked wonderful but i had to go through sheer hell but Edward liked it so i spouse i did to.

Edward zoomed out after he gave me a long kiss. We then casually walked out after and all the boys chins dropped i don't think they thought i could look this nice, well i thought they were looking at me as Alice and Rose always look this great. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were by are sides in a minute. We walked over to are beds with every one starring at us (i felt weird the only person that usually stares is Edward.)

When we sat back down every one had finished their dinner. Emmett then decide that he had a brilliant idea (but it wasn't). He wanted to play truth and dare and bad idea when I'm involved as i will ether brake me or something else. I had never actually played it with Cullen's as every time someone suggests it Edward won't let me as he says they are to strong but i see why he picked here as they can't just say no we can't play as Bella will get hurt with are supernatural strength, speed and cunningness. before we could change his minds he SHOUTED "TRUTH OR DARE MIKE NEWTON"

**THANCK YOU FOR ALL THE reviews i know my grammar isn't great but i do try and i always proof read it. I have had a lot to do lately so i am sorry for the delayed up date but i hope you like it.**

**Hannah **


	4. Chapter 4

**MPOV**

As i was talking/ having a row with jess i heard a bombing voice call my name i knew it must be a Cullen straight away. As i looked around Bella looked shocked and Emmett started laughing so i knew it was him.

"What do you pick then Newton truth or dare"

It then clicked that he asked me to play truth and dare. I knew that if i picked truth the whole of the Cullen's including my one true love BELLA SWAN. So i don't want to be known as the wimp for all the rest of my time here, even though it is only what like two months but the Cullen's would spread it round the whole school and i won't be able to live. So i picked dare and this was a very bad decision.

**EmPOV**

I was so please that Newton had picked dare he so annoyed me.

"Newton you have to kiss Alice for one minute"

Before he could react Alice blanked i knew she was searching for jaspers and Jess's reaction. As she came back her face fell to a deep scowl it must not be good. He then screamed. Jess started crying and Alice just looked smug.

"No i want i spouse Alice doesn't want to do it ether" Mike whimpered

"She will wont you Alice remember that you gave me the keys to your wardrobe this morning so Bella couldn't change. "

"Ok i will but for the protection of my clothes nothing else."

"Mike just do it or I'll call you a wimp and make sure you never come within ten feet of Bella ever for the next hundred years"

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm sure i can survive till I'm 120 and then i can go to your grave cause no girls lives that old you would have to be a vampire or something."

"Yer vampires don't excite" said Alice in a smug tone.

"Well i don't want to be called a wimp so i will have to"

Mike slowly advanced on Alice Jess looked astonished and Jazz looked liked he would kill when i got home but he couldn't as both of us were already dead. As mike got to Alice jasper turned away a Jess screamed. How could Bella be friend with her? Mike then got to Alice

8..  
7..  
6..  
5..  
4..  
3..  
2..1.. STOP

Mike then broke away and went to wash his mouth out screaming like a baby "CULLEN GERMS CULLEN GERRTMS"

**Dear readers **

**Thank you for all your reviews i really appreciate them hope you like it.**

**Hannah **


	5. Chapter 5

**MPOV**

It seemed to last for ages. I could hear Jess crying in the background. Jasper seemed to take it well like every time they played it some had to kiss Alice or Alice had to kiss someone else. Actually they probably did.

I heard Emmett shout one i broke off right then i did not hang it out like most people would love to kiss a Cullen they would probably bump there boy/girl friends for them. Thinking about Jess would so i shouldn't fell to bad about liking Bella. I then ran shouting Cullen germs but that's all i could think of. I could Alice and jasper kissing and the rest of the Cullen's including my one true love BELLA SWAN laughing at me. Jess followed after me saying what i could make out from her uncontrollable sobs that i am despicable and don't deserve to be loved. I went into the boy's toilet for two reasons.  
1) Jess couldn't get in  
2)i needed to wash my mouth out.

After 10 minutes of washing my mouth i out i came out. Jess was sitting with Stephan. I think they were talking about me because when steph saw me they stopped talking. I we t to go sit with Angela and Ben but they are like best friends with the Cullen's so all they would say is Alice really isn't that bad. So i dint i sat by myself.

"so who you pick then Newton" Emmett sort of shouted

It took me a while but i realised that i had to pick someone for truth and dare. I ruled out Jess straight away as if i chose her she would just get even more annoyed with me. Jasper said hurry up, i knew who i was going to pick then.

"Jasper Hale Truth or dare"

**JaPOV**

It took me by surprise i knew he would pick one of the Cullen's but not the shy Jasper Cullen.

"So Cullen there must be more to you then being quiet and Alice so truth or dare"

I pondered on this for a minute i automatically thought. As i went to say it without thinking Alice said in a very low voice no you don't want to do that unless you don't want to be next to me all night. This made me think twice i could not go without touching her i always went hunting with her so i chose truth even though i would be called a wimp by Emmett for all eternity but i just couldn't.

"Damn you i was going to chuck olives over you. But instead are you a virgin and if you're not for how long."

I knew why now Alice would not touch me if i smelled of Olives she doesn't let Bella eat them she hates the smell. Now i dint know what to say. If i said no I'm not a virgin which is true they would think it is really weird but i will otherwise Al will kill me. So i will say that but how long i can't say 50 years which is the true answer but i only look 18 sooo. It took me a while to decide i would say two years. That was reasonable I, guess even if they do think we are not married and we are adopted siblings and both of them are wrong. God we tell a lot of lies.

" well no I'm not a virgin and for 2 years and that's me done no more questions"


End file.
